


A Different Palate

by MadManta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blowing Each Other, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: Reno is a man of simple tastes. He likes cheap candy, light beer, and presents. Rude, it so happens, is a giver. It’s so easy to give to him because of the simple joy of receiving. But Rude has a much more sophisticated palate.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	A Different Palate

Reno is a man of simple tastes. He likes cheap candy, light beer, and presents. Rude, it so happens, is a giver. It’s so easy to _give_ to him because of the simple joy of receiving.

It also means Rude sucks Reno’s cock a _lot_ ; he learned all the little triggers that could set Reno off. His high score is 38 seconds, though in Reno’s defense, it had been almost a week of accidental celibacy because of a mission, and Reno had been so vocal and desperate.

Rude likes to suck him deep until Reno loses the ability to babble, and then Rude pulls back to bob his soft, open lips over the head of him until Reno’s coming down his throat.

With the edge off, Reno is able to return the favor without distraction. But Rude doesn’t have such simple tastes. He likes a show. He likes it to _last_.

Reno’s high score is just under an hour. To Rude’s credit, he’d had a cock ring on and Reno was a pro at long-suffering edging.

Reno has a laser focus on Rude’s dick on nights like these. He’ll spend plenty of time using only his hands, until Rude would shift or clear his throat — too much teasing would just inflame him to urgency; once he’d thrown Reno back onto his belly and fucked his thighs until he came all over the quilt below.

But if Reno times it right and gets his mouth moving over him before that happens, the little timer in Rude’s mind resets.

Reno makes this into a multi-course meal.

He keeps his hands on him, but sucks tenderly at the top. His little pointed tongue slides out into the slit of him, tasting and teasing. Their eyes lock and Rude forgets to breathe as Reno works over the first two inches of him with strong sucks and curling licks.

Rude watches as Reno slowly dips lower, and then back up; lower, and then back; lower, and then back, until h is hands have fallen down to support himself so that he can devastatingly slowly deep throat Rude’s swollen cock.

It’s a _long_ pass every time. Reno’s eyes water with the effort, but he never gags since Rude never moves. He knows this is a delicate procedure, and Rude isn’t going to mess with the artist while he performs. Face fucking was usually reserved for dessert, and there was still so much left on his plate.

Around the halfway point, Reno takes a bit of pity on him. Rude loves to get his cock down Reno’s throat, but too much of it at such a slow pace begins to feel like torture. Reno’s hands return so that he’s able to work on expertly sucking half of him while the other is tightly tucked into Reno’s grip. After so much teasing, it’s easy to bring Rude to the brink, and then pull off completely so that the only thing Rude gets is the weight of Reno’s enamored gaze.

Rude’s breathing gets sharp when this happens, both of them staring as his fat erection pulses and twitches in defiance.

Reno gives it thirty seconds, and then gets his hands and mouth back on it. He works him back up, though a little slower this time. Pre-cum is starting to run freely, and Rude has finally moved past quiet groans of encouragement to louder moans: “Reno — your mouth,” and Reno would slow down so that he could listen without the sound of his wet slurping interrupting, “is so damn good.” Reno always gets a little overexcited at praise when Rude is like this, and moves faster right away. When Rude starts talking, Reno likes to chase that orgasm, eager to feel him erupt in his hands. Some nights he could drag it out, but not this one. Reno needs it too bad. His cock’s hard again and he needs Rude to fuck his mouth so he can free a hand for himself.

Reno never just asks him for it — it’s a bit of a role reversal, at this point — and instead he tucks his hands under Rude’s hips and presses them up against him. He doesn’t need to ask, because Rude is already mouthy and ready to ask for him. At this point, Rude has been murmuring filth at him for twenty minutes: how good Reno’s throat looks bulging with his cock, how full his balls are, how he needs to see Reno splattered in it. So he’s always happy to say, “You want me to fuck you like this, baby?”

Reno lets his hands slide away to finally squeeze his dick as he moans an affirmation, big wet eyes still looking deeply into Rude’s. Rude’s hands come up to cradle Reno’s head with one and stroke the side of his neck with the other, an optimum position to hold him so that he can fuck his face.

Reno’s hand is moving fast, eager to come while Rude moves his hips quicker. “You want my cum, don’t you?” Rude asks, and Reno moans desperately around him. “You want me to paint that pretty face? Or maybe all over those pierced tits?” Reno just moans louder, the mental image sending little shocks of arousal through both their bodies.

And then, Rude gasps, “I’m gonna,” and Reno pulls off of him, moving up so that when Rude’s hand flies to his cock to milk it as he spurts, cum lands all over Reno’s muscular chest and the little shining barbells in his nipples in a gorgeous glaze. After shooting his load, Reno sucks him back down — and if Reno’s lucky, it brings aftershocks that get him an extra blast of cum on his tongue.

Then he simply deep throats him again until Rude begs him to stop.

Reno just crawls up and lands on top of Rude’s chest, smearing them both with more mess. Reno had already come all over Rude’s thighs when Rude had, he’d just been very distracted by how good Rude’s cock looks when it’s coming. They’re too boneless to care, curling against one another until, amazingly, Reno’s stomach rumbles.

“Think I might just be actually hungry,” Reno murmurs, and Rude just laughs as he swats Reno’s back.

“Insatiable.”


End file.
